Too Hot
by Shadowed Illusion
Summary: Killian and Emma are enjoying a night in when they begin discussing their attraction to each other. Killian tells her that he always knew she wouldn't be able to resist him. Emma scoffs and says it was the other way around. Challenges are issued.


Alright so this is my first foray into the OUaT fandom in terms of writing. I promised this to It'sCalledTrustDarling on Tumblr 2 months ago and it is finally finished! Two months of arguing with my muse and it's finally complete although there's more fluff than I had intended it's still mostly a PWP. I hope you all enjoy and that Emma and Killian aren't _too_ out of character. Be gentle with me please.

standard disclaimer: I own neither the Once Upon a Time universe or any of it's character's. If I did we'd have a lot more Captain Swan right now.

* * *

Their night had started innocently enough. David and Mary Margaret had gone off to Granny's for some alone time and Emma knew that they were planning on staying the night at the hotel so she had the apartment to herself. Henry had asked to stay with Neil for the weekend and Emma had agreed, understanding her son's need to spend time with the father he'd nearly lost. She was still afraid that Neal would end up hurting Henry as he had hurt her but she'd seen how much it meant to Henry that she say yes. After thinking him dead for so long while in Neverland then coming back to find him very much alive it was the least she could do for her son. That had been almost four months ago but she knew the experience had shaken Henry (all of them truthfully) but things had gotten better since their return to Storybrooke. Having Killian in the apartment, a fairly recent development but one that Emma wouldn't trade for the world, had helped to pull Henry out of the disquiet that had settled over him from his time in Neverland. After all what twelve year old boy wouldn't be ecstatic to be living with a real live pirate, much less _the_ Captain Hook? Her son had been beside himself with glee even though it meant that he now realized that Emma and Neal were done for good. So Emma had let him go, making him promise to call if he needed anything and told him to have a good time.

The upside to the situation was that with everyone else in the loft otherwise occupied she and Killian had the apartment to themselves. They'd made dinner and then settled in to watch a movie, which didn't last long as Killian was much more interested in finding new and inventive ways to drive Emma to distraction. Eventually she'd given up on the movie and they'd spent most of the evening cuddling together on their bed and talking. Somehow they'd ended up on the topic of their first kiss on the Jolly Roger. It had been after they had found and rescued Henry. Emma had been so overcome with emotion, having nearly lost both Henry and Killian in that last battle against the Shadow and the Lost ones, that the minute she'd gotten him alone she'd all but mauled him. They laughed about it until Killian brought up the subject that he always knew she found him irresistible even back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma vehemently denied this saying that he'd made the first move really by arranging for David and Mary Margaret to take Henry below decks for some much needed rest, leaving them alone on the aftercastle. Regina and Gold had both been somewhere in the hold trying to plan their return to Storybrooke.

"Oh come now love, you know that you couldn't resist me no matter how hard you try to deny it. The way you grabbed me on that beanstalk was very telling. We could replicate it now and I could prove it to you." He said with a grin. She ignored the invitation and slid her hands up his shoulders to lace them together behind his neck. She leaned in like she was going to kiss only pull away at the last moment and nip at his ear instead.

"Oh really? Because that's not at all how I remember it. I seem to remember a certain over eager pirate in no way hesitating to pull me in for a kiss." She whispered before pulling away and raising her eyebrow at him.

"Ah but I only did that because you made the first move. Don't try to deny it darling. We both know I'm irresistible." He winked at her and Emma fought down a laugh. Instead she schooled her face into serious lines and pushed away from him with both hands on his chest. He didn't let her go far, wrapping his arms around her waist. She let him pull her back, rising up and placing a leg on her either side of him so that she straddled him as she sank onto his lap. She laid her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"Nope, completely wrong. I was in no way attracted to you." She wrinkles her nose as she says this which she knows is one of her few tells but she just can't stop herself. She's trying to pretend that she wasn't as turned on as he was by their little tete-a-tete in the giant's castle. From the look on his face he knows she's lying too. Not that it stopped him from rising to the occasion in typical Killian fashion.

"Well then how about we settle this with a little challenge then?" He asked bumping his nose against affectionately.

Emma bit her lip. Killian's challenges usually ended up with them both being found in compromising positions, though with the apartment empty till tomorrow she supposed it didn't much matter. Suddenly she thought of a game that she had seen on television once. A grin stole across her face as the idea blossomed. This was perfect.

"All right, but I get to pick the challenge." She whispered against his lips.

"What did you have in mind darling?" His voice was so darkly sensual that Emma considered just throwing the game idea out the window until he smirked at her. He was so confident that he'd win, that she wouldn't be able to resist. That did it. It was on.

"We are going to play a game. This game is called 'Too Hot'." She said as she leaned down to nibble at his lip. She was going to make this as hard on him as possible.

"Mm, sounds promising." He whispered against her lips.

"The rules of the game" she paused to press her lips to his and hummed in pleasure when his hand came up to tease the sensitive skin along her collar bone, "are this. We kiss but we can't touch. We keep kissing until one of us loses."

Killian pulled away from her at this and looked at her with a dangerous light in his eyes.

"And what does the winner get love?" He growled.

Emma laughed and pulled him back toward her.

"The winner," she nipped at his lower lip, smiling when he growled at her, "the winner gets to do whatever she wants to the loser. And the loser can't retaliate until it's over."

Killian's brow rose. "_She_ love? Bit cocky are we?" His eyebrow rose in that way of his, the way that he knew drove her mad but she just smiled and leaned over to kiss her way along his throat until she reached his lips. His hand came up to curl in her hair and she pulled away laughing.

"Hmm, just you wait and see." She said sassily.

She pulled her arms away from him and waited for him to do the same. Once they were both clear of the other she met his gaze with a challenging stare. Slowly, her eyes never leaving his she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He met her with more enthusiasm than she expected. His mouth crashed against hers, tongue thrusting between her lips to tease her. It wasn't a tender kiss but rough and wild. She met him with equal fervor, nipping and biting at his lips between kisses. Neither of them wanted to give in. They fought with lips and teeth and tongue, pressing against each other as though they might fade away if they lost contact. A particularly vigorous move on Emma's part made her wobble when Killian moved with her instead of against. He caught himself from grabbing her just as she righted himself and muttered a curse that had Emma giggling at his near slip.

She grinned against his lips then had to choke down a moan as he shifted to keep her from falling off his lap and his hardness pressed against her. He groaned when she made contact and Emma could feel him reflexively trying not to wrap his arms around her, to pull her down onto him and make them both forget why they'd started this. He compensated for his lack of motion by renewing his assault on her mouth. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and Emma found herself opening obligingly so that he could slip his tongue inside. He teased her and she teased back until she felt like that she was on fire. Her hands clenched and unclenched in the open air desperate to take hold of him. She knew he felt the same way from the tenseness of his muscles under her, the tremble she could feel in him from having to hold back and knew that he could feel the same emotions, the same need mirrored in her. Her body was screaming at her to give in, she wanted to feel his silky black hair against her fingers as she held him to her, wanted to feel him against her, skin to skin as they rocked into each other.

Emma couldn't take it anymore, the feel of him against her mouth and the scent of him surrounding her was intoxicating. She knew she'd lose if she gave in but at this moment she couldn't remember why it had been so important to win. All she could think about was how much she wanted him, how much she needed him right at this moment. Almost without thinking her hands came up to tangle in his hair as she molded her body to his. He chuckled with dark amusement and broke the kiss. She was panting slightly and her lips felt bruised but Emma didn't think she'd ever felt more alive. She met his smirk with a challenging stare. He leaned in so that his lips brushed against her ear in a ghost of a kiss.

"You lost love." He whispered as his tongue flicked out to tease the shell of her ear. Emma fought the shudder of desire that came over her but she could tell that he knew exactly how it was affecting her. She could picture the smug grin on his face as he spoke into her hair.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to resist. Now what shall I do with my prize?" He smirked and stood, taking her with him as he eased himself off the bed. Emma immediately wrapped her legs around his waist but he gently untangled her from around him, sliding her off his body until she stood trembling with unquenched desire.

"Stay put." He walked over to where she had thrown her coat and scarf across the chair in the corner and Emma felt a sense of foreboding as he neared it. He was going to, no he wouldn't. Killian reached out to pull her long red scarf from the pile of fabric and Emma felt her stomach drop. He would.

"You've had the advantage over me several times if I recall correctly. I think it's time you had a turn." He drawled. She watched with avid fascination as he pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Emma watched the play of muscles along his skin and swallowed with a mouth that had gone suddenly dry. Clad only in his dark leather pants he stood there for a moment, letting her eyes roam over him taking him in as he considered her deciding his first move. He grinned at her as he approached and Emma couldn't hide her shiver. She shifted in anticipation as he circled her. His fingers danced along the hem of her shirt and she felt her skin tingle when he slid the tip of his hook under the hem and began pulling it upward. She raised her arms so that he could slide the fabric over her head. He tossed the shirt atop his and pulled her in close so that her back rested against his chest. She shivered as her breasts were freed to the cool air and he wrapped one arm around her waist as his hand came up to tease her already taut nipples. She leaned into the touch and was rewarded with his mouth on her neck. His tongue ran along her shoulder, and she huffed at the feel of his teeth grazing her flesh. He sucked on the tender skin where neck met shoulder, sending waves of pleasure through her. Her arms came down behind her to tangle in his hair but he stepped away from her grasp.

"Killian – " She heard the note of begging in her own voice and shut her eyes. What had he done to her?

"Ah ah love. This was your idea after all." The amusement in his voice made her blush and she ducked her head glad that he couldn't see her face. He took hold of her wrist with his good hand drew it behind her back. She didn't resist even when he circled his hook around the other and gently drew them together. She stood still caught up in the image of how exactly he was tying her up as he wound the soft material around her wrists. It brought to mind how gently he'd wrapped her wound a top the beanstalk and the remembered look of desire in his eyes even then. She started as she felt the wet warmth of his tongue on her wrist and she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips when his lips followed it with a tender kiss. With a last tug he secured the knot and walked around her, admiring her. He leaned in to capture her lips and Emma let herself sink into the kiss.

His hand roamed her body as though he were mapping out every inch of her skin. She gasped when his hand trailed down her stomach to the waistband of her pants. His fingers slipped beneath the fabric as he left a trail of kisses down her throat. He stopped to take her nipple between his lips just as his fingers slid between her folds to tease her clit and Emma couldn't fight the moan that came out of her mouth. Fire danced along her skin and he rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves. He slid two fingers into her as switched his thumb over her bud and she shuddered as a wave of desire crashed over. He teased her with fingers, teeth, and tongue until she thought she'd go mad.

"Killian please." She whined as another wave of pleasure hurtled over her and he drew away from her breasts to look up at her. The look in his eyes was all that she needed to come undone and her muscles tensed almost painfully as her orgasm hit. She moaned his name as her body curled around him and reveled in the feeling. He steadied her as she nearly toppled from intensity and when she surfaced he was still there kneeling in front of her, looking at her as if she were rare and special and in that moment she truly felt that she was. He stared up the line of her body as he slid his fingers out of her and settled both hand and hook into the hem of her pants his eyes never leaving hers. Emma's breath hitched in her throat at the look on his eyes, as though he couldn't believe his luck in having her for himself. She met the wonder in his gaze with her own and suddenly this wasn't about a game anymore but about them, about two lost and broken souls having found each other under unlikely circumstances and finding the strength to trust in and heal the other. She bit her lip as he slipped both pants and underwear from her hips, gingerly stepping out of the fabric as it slid down her legs until she was bare before him.

He stood letting the curve of his hook graze her skin in a trail of cold fire that left her shuddering. She knew what he wanted without asking and wrapped a leg around his hips as he lifted her. He wrapped the arm around her back as his hand came up to grasp her thigh, supporting her against him. Her arms were beginning to ache from being held behind her but Emma ignored the feeling in favor of rubbing against him. She leaned down to suckle his neck nipping at the mark just below his ear where her knife had nicked him back in the Enchanted forest. She could feel the hardness of him against her core even through the leather that still separated them and she ground against him wanting that friction.

"Gods Emma." He moaned and nearly dropped her. She laughed as he hitched her higher in his arms and strode over to the bed. He set her down gently and moved to untie her wrists but Emma pulled away. He looked at her inquiringly when she shook her head.

"Leave it. You did win after all." She moved around until she stood on her knees before him and looked him in the eye grinning. Her tongue darted along her teeth in a movement that had him staring. He removed his leather pants faster than Emma would have imagined possible one handed. He kicked them away and climbed onto the bed. He pushed her down gently until she was on her back, her wrists trapped between her and the mattress. She drew her knees up, opening them as he moved up between them to lay a kiss on her throat then continued down her body leaving a hot wet trail down her skin. His lips were like fire and Emma gasped as he made his way down her stomach toward the juncture of her thighs. She groaned when he passed over her core to trace a path up one thigh before switching to the other. His fingers danced along her skin teasing her core but never lingering long enough for the wave of pleasure to break. She let out a groan of frustration, bucking her hips as his fingers slid tantalizingly over her again. He looked at her smirking before lowering his head to her. She writhed when his tongue descended on her, licking along her folds. He slipped two fingers into her as his tongue lapped at her clit teasing and testing her as he moved them inside her. She cried out as her orgasm built again, swifter this time as he lapped at her core pausing occasionally to trail kisses along the inside of her thighs. Just before she reached it he withdrew his hand placing it on her leg. She opened her for him as he kissed his way back up her body. His lips crashed against, rough and tender at the same time. He slipped his arm under her lifting her up so that she could slide a leg on either side of his as he turned them so that he was beneath her. She gasped when she felt him hot and hard at her entrance. They were both breathing heavily and Emma was glad that at least she wasn't the only about to go over the edge. Then he gripped her thigh with his good hand keeping her from sinking down onto him. A whine of displeasure came from her mouth and she struggled against his hold.

"Don't tease." She muttered against his lips.

"Just have patience darling." She froze when she felt the cool metal of his hook trail down her arm toward the scarf. He gave her a look that clearly said _don't move_ and she nodded. Her chest heaved as he tilted her against him so that he could see over her shoulder. She felt him slip his hook between the layers of fabric binding her wrists.

"I do hope this wasn't a favorite of yours." He said as the sharpened metal tore through the scarf. Emma felt a mild twinge of annoyance (it had in fact been a favorite) but that was quashed when he pulled her arms around his shoulders and braced his arm behind her while his hand guided her down onto his length. She let out a moan as he filled her and he stilled his own movements to let her adjust.

"No." she moaned as he held her still. She brought her hands up to caress his face and put her forehead against his.

"Just take me. I need you. Now." Killian grinned at this and flipped her onto her back so quickly she felt the air rush out of her lungs all without pulling away from her. The hard feel of him made her gasp. He leaned down to capture her lips as he began to move and she rocked against him as they battled eliciting a moan from Killian as she writhed beneath him. He slammed into her making her gasp and moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him closer. They found their rhythm instantly and she felt like she was melting, like they were becoming one person and it was a feeling she never wanted to let go of. She moaned his name over and over as they moved together in the dim evening. He brushed her hair from her shoulders to lay a series of heated kisses along her collar and she grabbed his hair hauling him back up for another kiss. His hand slid down to tweak her nipple and she gasped at the quick flash of pain.

She sank her nails into his back as she clenched around him and heard him groan into her ear. Her back arched as he shifted position and hit a spot inside her that had her seeing stars. She felt him lose his pace, his thrusts coming more quickly and knew he was about to break. His hand came down between them to tease her and Emma felt herself come undone completely, her body tensing as waves of pleasure crashed over them both. He moaned her name as he came and Emma clung to him as though she might wash away without him to hold onto. They came back to themselves slowly, both of them trembling from the intensity. Killian laid a kiss on her forehead before pulling out and sliding himself off her. Emma lay there just breathing basking in the glow until he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest as he settled beside her. It wasn't until Emma was on the verge of dropping off into sleep that he brushed his lips along her temple.

"So are you glad you lost love?" His lips ghosted over her skin in a gentle caress.

Emma giggled and raised herself up on one arm so that she could look down at him her hair falling forward like a curtain around them .

"Oh I don't know, I think I won when it all comes down to it." She said breathlessly.

A smug grin stole over his features as he laughed.

"Maybe you did." His fingers came up to brush the golden hair away from her face and trace the curve of her cheek. She couldn't stop herself from nipping at those clever fingers and he chuckled.

"Haven't had enough yet lass?" He cocked his eyebrow inquiringly and she felt a pull somewhere near her chest. She rolled onto him straddling his waist as she leaned down until their noses were almost touching and looked into his eyes.

"Never. Wanna play again?" She stole a kiss and smiled down at him.

He didn't say anything but let hook and hand fall away, pressing his lips to hers. She grinned into the kiss. This was officially her new favorite game.


End file.
